1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recuperating crude oil from spills, and more particularly, to such a method that also cleans the spills without adversely affecting the ecology of the site.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of methods to clean crude oil spills have been used in the past with varying degrees of success. However, these methods do not recuperate the spilled crude oil and, in many instances, adversely affect the environment. Most of the methods used today encapsulate the oil together with mixed solids so that the rest of the soil or sediment is not contaminated.